


Patience

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth prompt: Franky just got out of prison but she only realised, after leaving, that she has nowhere to go. So she waits outside in the parking lot until a “certain someone who shall remain nameless” finishes work. “Certain someone” and Franky have a sexy/angry/adorable/anything-else-you-can-think-of conversation before “Certain Someone” makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Franky breathed in the fresh air outside the gates of Wentworth. Freedom. But shit, she was scared. It had been a long time. And now what? Getting a job, settle down, live a normal life… It just seemed like a completely different world than the one she’d been in for the last seven years. She couldn’t exactly throw a punch or start a riot if someone pissed her off in the real world. She dialled an old friend’s number and put the phone to her ear. Three times, three different friends. All said no and hung up pretty quickly. She sighed. She hadn’t wanted to try her ex, but it was a last resort. After talking herself into it for fifteen minutes, she finally dialled Kat’s old number.  
“Fuck,” she swore as a machine told her that the number was disconnected. Then the phone shut up completely. They tend to do that when thrown against cement, “oh shit,” Franky bent down and grabbed the phone, but no, it was a goner. Half an hour out of prison and she couldn’t find anywhere to stay and now she’d broken her new mobile phone.   
She paced the carpark for a while before settling down in the gutter, head in her hands.

“Franky?” Erica frowned, keys in hand. She put them back in her bag and approached the prisoner, “Would have thought you’d want to get away from this place as quickly as possible. What are you still doing here?”  
Franky stood up, “I thought I’d find somewhere to stay but…nobody wants a bar of me. What did I expect, I guess,” she shrugged.  
“Well, keep calling Franky, someone will give you a chance.”  
Franky bit her lip, “Yeah, I kind of, might have broke my phone.”  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “Really? In one day you’ve managed to break a brand new phone? What happened?”  
The newly released prisoner hung her head for a moment, before reaching into her pocket and reached into her pocket pulling out the shattered phone.  
Erica shook her head, “You smashed it. Nice control of your temper, Franky.”  
Franky looked away, “I know… I know. Erica,” she hesitated, “can’t I come and stay with you?”  
Erica frowned, taken aback, “Franky, you know you can’t. You need to get away from Wentworth, forget about this place, move on. You have such a bright future, you need to get on with your life.”  
Franky looked a disappointed school child, “Exactly, I’m not a part of Wentworth anymore. Doesn’t that mean we could…,” she moved closer to the governor, biting her lip nervously, “Doesn’t that mean we could – “  
Erica took a step backwards, “No, Franky, it doesn’t. You need to find somewhere to stay, if you need help with that you know the prison system will help you out –“  
“I don’t want their help. I just want yours,” Franky wasn’t used to this. She didn’t usually have to fight for what, or who she wanted. But it was different with the governor, or it could be if Erica would just let it be.  
“Franky, you’re not a prisoner anymore, there is no reason for us to see one another,” Erica said firmly.  
Franky flinched, “Isn’t there? Really, Erica?”  
Erica looked at Franky standing in front of her, out of that uniform at last. In tight but not strangling jeans and a plain white singlet that showed off her toned arms, she looked fantastic. But all Erica could see was Franky’s face. Her eyes were downcast and unusually vulnerable, almost pleading.  
“Franky, I’m going to go. You know if you really can’t find somewhere to stay – “  
“Erica, why do you do this? I thought I’m the one whose meant to play games.”  
Erica sighed, “Franky – “  
“One date. Come on, please?” Franky was pleading now, but she knew this could be her last shot with the governor and she couldn’t waste it being too tough and hiding her feelings.  
“Franky, what do you even like about me? I’m not the governor anymore, wasn’t that the attraction? I’m boring now, there’s nothing…exciting about us,” Erica knew she was giving herself away but really, she just didn’t know why Franky was being so persistent.  
Franky frowned, “Are you serious? Have you looked in the mirror?”  
“Right, so you just like me because you think I’m hot?”  
Franky hesitated, “No…No, of course not,” she closed her eyes for a moment, “yeah, you’re hot. Duh,” she smirked for just a moment, “and yeah, hooking up with the governor would have been a total turn on. The danger, the risk, yeah. But, Erica what I like about you? I like your ambition. I like your compassion. I like that you listen. I like that you get me. I like that you want to get me. But what I really love?” Franky bit her lip, “I love that you believe in me,” she said quietly.  
Erica’s eyebrows knitted together before her face softened, “Franky…I do believe in you,” she chewed the inside of her mouth, “I really do. I just,” she spoke slowly, trying to pick her words carefully, not wanting to see the hurt in Franky’s eyes, “I don’t think I can do…” she gestured between the two of them, “this. It’s just, it’s not me.”  
Franky wiped her eyes, “I just thought…,” she sniffed, “I thought wrong.”  
Erica cringed and took a step towards her, “No, no you didn’t. It’s not that I’m not,” Erica cleared her throat, “It’s not that I’m not attracted to you but I’ve never been attracted to any other woman before. I don’t…”  
Franky shook her head, “Erica, no. Don’t explain. You know you’re right. Wentworth is over for me, I should just shoot through and move on,” she tried, but her voice didn’t carry the confidence or conviction.  
“Maybe,” Erica was battling herself internally, “Franky,” she moved closer to Franky, looking around the empty carpark. She placed her hand on Franky’s crossed arms, “You just need to patient with me,” she whispered.  
“So I shouldn’t stop trying?” Franky whispered back.  
“Please. Don’t ever stop trying.”  
Franky uncrossed her arms and drew Erica into her chest, running her fingers through the governor’s soft, beautiful hair, “Never.”


End file.
